


Family Trees

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BUT ENJOY IT ANYWAY, Because that’s what everyone immediately jumps to apparently :), Cousin Incest, F/M, Family Trees, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s not Luke and Leia, Not Canon Compliant, Not even remotely canon compliant, One Big Happy Family, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Rey looks deeper into her family tree...
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Cliegg Lars/Shmi Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Family Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I’m tired and have nothing better to do with my life. Enjoy this mess of headcanon and absolute craziness.

Rey stared at the mess of papers and books on the table. As she drew one final line, the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile.

“Finally,” she whispered. It had taken months of searching, listening to stories from old traders and merchants, hitting dead end after dead end, but she’d done it. She’d put together her family tree.

Rey had first had the idea after she’d buried the lightsabers on Tatooine. She’d thought about how the legacy of the Skywalkers had started on the simple planet, and how each generation of Skywalkers had been affected by it.

Then she’d thought about her own family. She didn’t know her parents’ names, or her grandmother’s.

From that day on, it had been her goal to learn as much as she could about her family. And now she’d finally done something she once thought impossible.

Her finger traced the lines on the paper.

“Shmi and Cliegg Lars had a daughter and a son. It was rumored that the daughter had bloodburn, and died at a young age,” Rey read from her notes.  “The daughter lived on the backwater planet Lah’mu, and lived as a farmer. Few people knew of her existence, she had no friends. Those who did know her from buying her crops never learned her name. Somehow, she had a child, named Cassian. Cassian later learned that his father was Emperor Palpatine. Cassian joined the Rebel Alliance using the surname ‘Andor’ so the rebels wouldn’t think he was a spy, and met Jyn Erso. Together they lead a team on a suicidal mission to the planet Scarif. Because the base was blown up, they were thought dead, but they made it off the planet, barely alive. The couple moved to Yavin 4, and lived peacefully together. They had a daughter, me, and when the First Order took over, they were among the first targeted because there were two force-sensitives.”

She started to look over the whole thing again, unable to believe that this was it, this was her whole family history laid out in front of her. Then she froze.  _ Wait a minute...Shmi. Why is that so familiar? Where have I heard that name before? _ It certainly wasn’t a common one, she’d been all over the galaxy and never once met anyone named Shmi. But she’d definitely heard it before.

The memory hit her like a lightsaber hilt.

Leia had once told her about Darth Vader. His story before he’d been a terrifying Sith Lord. His mother had been...  _ Shmi Skywalker! She was his mother!  _ Her mind filled in the gaps. If Shmi was Anakin’s mother...then Ben was her second cousin, she realized with a start.

_ Kriff. I kissed my cousin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Following in Leia and Luke’s footsteps...  
> I hope I got all the relation terms correct (this would make them second cousins, right?).  
> Hope you enjoyed, and please share your version of the Star Wars family tree! (The crazier the better 😁👍)


End file.
